To Catch a Falling Star
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: "...And so the Little Wolf left as the Moon gave his Star a little more light."


"To Catch A Falling Star"

by: Cassandra

First and foremost, I would like to say that Card Captor Sakura is not mine! I would have loved that. I hope that you would like this because this is really made from the heart and with perseverance. I love S & S but I think that it is time to make uncommon pairings like this one. Hope you like. Please be a responsible reader and review!

Ja!

On the roof of his house, Yukito Tsukishiro was sitting down peacefully on top of his house's roof, not minding the crisp wind that blew at the bangs that fell over his eyes. Without his eyeglasses, he couldn't really see that much but it wasn't really the view that made him come up the roof.

The roof always provided him a place to think alone. Even Touya knew that his best friend should be left alone during these quiet times of his. It was all his own, his sanctuary.

At that moment he was feeling strangely melodramatic. He didn't know why, it just felt that way. 

__

Yukito…The tranquil, familiar whisper echoed deep within him. 

__

She's crying. It whispered again.

Without meaning to, Yukito nodded in response. _You want to go to her?_

Yes.

Without another thought, he jumped down with such ease from the roof and down into the ground. When he was sure that no one could ever see him , he closed his eyes and prepared himself to be sucked into the magical depths within Yue's wings.

***

Silver-violet eyes opened to the light. Yue found himself in the Tsukishiros' backyard. It was wonderful that his false form understood that he must be kept a secret. 

There was that pull at his heart again. 

His hand fell to his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Everything else fell silent as he listened to only one thing, the emotions of his mistress.

Sobs. Her chest heaves. Her shoulders quake.

Sorrow. Loneliness.

Tomoyo. Tomoyo was out of town and there was no other way that she could reach her.

Kero wouldn't understand.

She couldn't tell Touya.

Other emotions…

When he opened his eyes, he understood. Yukito was asleep in his mind. It made the Moon Guardian a little enraged at his false form. 

It was as if he didn't care at all.

__

But in truth he does…so, so much…

He pushed the thought away from his head as he focused on more important things.

He willed his wings to appear and got ready for flight.

***

Yue found her in the park, sitting on one of those swings like she did some years before. But now, they seemed to have switched places. Now the cause became the consoler and the consoler became the cause. Yukito would have been the reason for her love-filled tears years before but now it was the Little Wolf.

Her head was bowed. Her long, feminine fingers gripped at the metal chains that held the swings stable. She was very still. 

His soundless feet carried themselves to her and when he stood beside her she raised her head. 

He was saddened at what he saw in her face. 

She was the absolute picture of sorrow. 

Her emerald green eyes were flooded with tears. 

He never thought he would see the day when he would see the smile wiped away from her face. 

She let out a sound of distress and threw herself in his arms. She had grown a few inches in the past three years and she now reached up to his upper arm now.

Yue enclosed her in his embrace and gently guided her to a stone bench nearby. She didn't let go of him even when she had already calmed down. He told her silently that he wanted to know what was happening to her. He wanted to know what was wrong, even if he did have an inkling on who started this.

If could only be one person.

"Syaoran," She began.

He knew it.

"What did Li-kun do?" He murmured gently, lightly nudging her to be out with it. He didn't like seeing her like this.

Yukito nodded in agreement inside of him.

__

You're awake, finally. The Moon Guardian snapped.

Yukito blinked curiously.

Yue mentally sighed. 

__

You're as dense as Sakura-san.

"Syaoran, he—"

Yue snapped back into focus.

Tears once again flowed down her rosy cheeks. "—he broke up with me."

Yue felt a spurt of intense uprising in Yukito. It was a first. Yukito was enraged.

It was clear that that she didn't want to share anything more and he respected that. He allowed her to cry against him. He felt useless at that moment. He was her guardian. He was supposed to protect her from everything yet he knew that when it came to feelings there was nothing he or the Sakura cards could do.

***

Inside Yue's mind, Yukito was doing some self-searching. 

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He hadn't felt this angry in his life. 

It was all in his chest and there was no way to let it go unless he hit Li Syaoran in the face.

For the longest time that he knew the boy, he had never thought that it would come to this. Syaoran was a good boy. He had always known that. It was just that he couldn't grasp why he did this.

Sakura was a sweet girl, loving, generous, friendly, warm and precious. 

It came to him that Syaoran must have his reasons but had he even thought that he could be destroying a part of her that he thought he could have shattered once upon a time? This pain that he has cost her might be incurable this time and who knows what might happen to Sakura now?

Touya had always thought that Syaoran was trouble minute he jumped the fence to save his sister and the Chinese boy had responded with a fighting stance.

Now, Yukito somewhat shared what he felt. He had already failed her once before. She had picked herself up afterwards but that was then, this was now. Could she give up the hope of finding true love this time?

That would be sad. The star that Sakura was wouldn't shine so brightly anymore. 

His little Sakura…

Something in him stirred as he thought of that phrase again.

He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully, looking up at the darkening sky up ahead. The dark blue blanket was bursting with gold and orange shades and twinkled with silver star lights.

__

My little Sakura… 

***

Li Syaoran watched from a distance as Sakura was comforted by Yukito. He had witnessed Yue transform without Sakura noticing. 

She had fallen asleep in his arms and the gentlest smile was on Yukito's face.

Syaoran smiled sadly as he did while watched the perfect scene unfolding before him. _I love you Sakura but I can't continue, knowing that you love someone else and he loves you in return. Please forgive me._

And so the Little Wolf left as the Moon gave his Star a little more light. 

owari

So? How was it? I hope you like!! You've read it now review it!!


End file.
